Allies of the Forestmaster
The Allies of the Forestmaster are one of the major factions within Sprin'Torel, focusing more on the natural aspect of the world rather than the social aspect. While other factions focus on furthering society and themselves, the Allies of the Forestmaster are more interested in maintaining the balance between nature and society. History For as long as there had been society, there had been the Allies of the Forestmaster. Some rumours speculate that they were created by the spirits of the forest themselves, seeking to protect their homes. Some claim that it was a group of druids who pretended to be spirits to protect the forest. Others hold that these were nothing more than stories, designed to scare children into not wandering too far. Regardless of how they originated, as time went on, it was impossible for people to deny the existence of the Allies of the Foremaster. While some raised concerns that these people were little more than terrorists, most accepted that there was a need for the balance that these people were fighting for. So, instead of sending the Gold Helms to stamp them out as much as possible and prevent them from causing any harm, they sought compromise. After the compromise, there were plenty of debates and discussions between the Allies of the Forestmaster and those who sought to expand into untamed territory regarding how this should be done, and how they could protect the nature will still allowing for the people within society to live comfortably. The speed at which society expanded slowed a bit after the compromise with the Allies of the Forestmaster, but it hardly stopped. This caused the Allies almost schism, creating extremist groups that the Allies of the Forestmaster promised to deal with, knowing that the peace was worth keeping and that there was no wisdom in destroying society and letting nature take over. The Gold Helms let them do as they needed with a close eye and a promise to lend help if necessary. Of course, the Allies of the Forestmaster knew what had to be done and did precisely that - finding every extremist group they could and hand them over to the Gold Helms as an olive branch, hoping that that would cement the peace between the natural and the human worlds. Organization Philosophy There is nothing more important to The Allies of the Forestmaster than protecting nature. This doesn't mean that they refuse to acknowledge the importance of society and their inventions, but rather that those benefits shouldn't blind people to the reality that nature is not only worth protecting, but necessary to protect. Even the most dangerous and deadly creatures and plants may serve a purpose for the global ecosystem and is to be protected at all costs. It is simply not enough to admire the world around us, but to protect it for all future generations to admire. Notable Members * Brendan Geoffs ** One of the Forestmasters to reach a peace with the Gold Helms * Dinesh Chopra ** One of the Forestmasters to reach a peace with the Gold Helms * Sierra Acabo ** One of the Forestmasters to reach a peace with the Gold Helms * Arahbo Stormrunner ** Brought several species of animal back from the brink of extinction * Phoenix Windgrace ** Created the first plant and animal sanctuary